1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for connecting a camera module to a printed circuit board via a flexible printed circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional electrical connector 1′ for fastening a component, such as a camera module 2′ in an electrical device (not shown), comprises a metal shield 10′ and an insulating housing 20′ with a plurality of contacts 30′. The shield 10′ has four sidewalls 11′ and the housing 20′ has an elongate base connected to the bottom end of two opposite sidewalls 11′ to form a receiving cavity 12′ together with the four sidewalls 11′. Several fastening members 13′ are formed on sidewalls 11′ and extend inward to the receiving cavity 12′ for fastening the module 2′.
However, the fastening structure of the connector 1′ is not firm because the fastening members 13′ are easy to deflect, and thus the module 2′ is likely to drop out of the connector 1′ due to external impact or the like.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.